rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Potions
This page serves as a guide to proper use of Potions and Herblore, specifically as it applies to role-playing on World 42. Any valuable contributors are welcome to add, especially as new content is released in-game. This guide applies to all potions except Poisons, which have their own guide. What are Potions? Potions are mixtures usually created using water, a herb and a secondary ingredient. There are many types of potions and they can have 1 (or more) of many effects. The art of mixing potions is known as Herblore (or Herblaw) and is mainly practiced by the druids in Taverley. Methods of using Potions Potions can have many different effects ranging from curing disease, to increased skills or in rituals. Possible methods of potions are: Combat One set of potions specifically affects the user's ability in combat. These potions come in a variety of effects and intensities for any combat encounter. Effects of potions include: increased strength; pain numbing; increased speed; increased accuracy; increased mental control, and many others. Basic combat potions are relatively easy to make or buy, the attack potion being one of the first that druids learn to make. However, some advanced potions such as the Extreme Attack Potion require great skill to make and the 'Overload' potion is known for being one of the hardest to make, as well as one of the most expensive. Skill Improvement Certain potions can be used to increase the user's ability with certain skills. Crafting, Hunter, Fletching, and Fishing are among some of the many varieties of these potions. This could be useful for a job a certain person wishes to perform to a higher standard than normal. Some potions are only temporary but some can improve the user's ability permanently (Such as the potion from Witch's Potion). Curing Illness Used by Doctors and Nurses, these potions are specifically targeted to making ill people feel better. This ranges from curing disease, removing poison, curing insanity and in some rarer cases, curing Vampyrism. The anti poison potion is a must for any warrior who must face against a venemous monster or a poisoned weapon. Relicym's Balm is also useful for those travelling through disease filled lands. Various other potions have been used to cure ill effects such as magically induced comas (Magic Essence Potion) and ancient curses (Serum 208). Changing Appearance Potions are also used in the cosmetic industry, mostly in the form of dyes. Dyes are generally used to change the colour of fabric, metal and even wigs. More advanced potions can even change the user's proportions; the Shrinking Potion (From Grim Tales) can shrink a fully grown man to the size of a mouse (albeit at severely decreased Strength and Weight). There are also potions that can be used to disguise a person as another species, such as a Goblin, but these often come with limiting factors such as only working in darkness, and are often made with rare ingredients. Tar and Explosives Tars are mixtures of herbs and swamp tar that can be used to make a sticky flammable substance that can be fired from the mouth of certain species of lizards, the effect can be devastating and sometimes even disastrous if handled incorrectly. The proportion of tar to herb must be right or it could lead to explosive consequences. Explosives can also be made using herblore, such as the fishing explosives used by Slayers and Extreme Fisherman. Other Uses Some potions can protect from magical effects such as dragon fire. Stink bombs are smelly mixes that can be used to distract or annoy others. Certain oils can be made that can be used to heatproof a substance or to give it less friction. Negative Effects Potions can contain some negative effects, most are safe to drink in certain amounts, although certain potions such as the Overload potion or the Saradomin Brew can weaken an opponent in certain ways, but the positive effects often outweigh the negative ones. Overdosing on a potion on the other hand can make all potions dangerous, addictions can occur alongside other dangerous effects. For example, a continuous overdosing of Strength Potion could eventually lead to muscle failure. Mixing potions then drinking the result could also lead to dangerous outcomes. Some potions also require a degree of luck to their use, one example being the Guthix Balance potion. Used on an incapacitated Juvinate, the potion can either cure the Vampyrism, destroy the creature, or make it aggressive. List of Potions This list is continuously being updated as new information and potions are released. Any information to add about any potion is welcomed. If you notice any misinformation please feel free to fix it. Attack Potions Needs info. The basic potion is made from Guam and Newt eyes. Irit can be substituted to make a stronger potion. Avantoe can then be added to make the effect even stronger. Strength Potions Improves the user's Strength. The basic potion is made from Tarromin and Limpwurt, more skilled potion makers can substitute Red Spider's eggs for Tarromin. Kwuarm can be substituted to make a stronger potion. Dwarf weed can then be added to make the effect even stronger. Defence Potions Needs Info. The basic potion is made from Marrentill and Bear fur. Cadantine and White berries can make a stronger potion, Lantadyme can then be added to improve the effects. Ranging Potions Improves the user's sight and also their ability to perceive where a thrown/fired object will land. The user will become more accurate with ranged weapons as a result. The basic potion is made from Guam and Redberries. Dwarf Weed and Zamorakian Wine can make a stronger potion, Grenwall spikes can then be added to improve it further. Magic Potions Improves the user's mental ability, allowing them to cast spells more easily and improve the effects/damage of spells. The basic potion is made from Tarromin and a magical bead. A stronger potion can be made from Lantadym and Potato Cactus, Ground Mud runes can be added to improve the effects further. Summoning Potions Needs Info. Made from Spirit '''Weed '''and a Cockatrice egg. Adrenaline Potion Causes a person to become more aggressive. Made from an energy potion and Papaya. Prayer Potions Needs Info. The basic potion is made from Ranarr and Snape Grass, Bonemeal can be added to improve the effects further. A stronger potion can be made from Fellstalk and Morchella Mushroom. Overloads Improves the user's abilities in combat, including strength, endurance, ranged ability and magic ability. Essentially, it combines the effect of the Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranging and Magic potions. The effects are so extreme that it causes great pain to those who drink it. Made from a really strong Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged and Magic potion plus Torstol. Antipoisons Cures poisons, stronger antipoisons might require coconut milk instead of water. Basic poisons can be cured from a potion made from Marrentill and Ground Unicorn Horn. A stronger potion can be made from Toadflax, Coconut Milk and the roots of a Yew Tree. An even stronger potion can be made with Coconut milk, Irit and the roots of a magic tree. Relicym's Balm Cures some diseases if drunk within a hour of coming into contact of the infection. It also prevents many diseases from affecting the person to begin with. Made from Rogues purse and Snakeweed. Restore Potions Cures most negative effects from potions such as weakened strength. Does not heal damage. The basic potion is made from Harralander and Red Spider's eggs. Snapdragon can be substituted to improve the effects. Energy Potions Restores a persons stamina. The basic potion is made from Harralander and Chocolate. An improved potion can be made from Avantor and Mort Myre Fungus. Sanfew Serum Created by Sanfew of Taverly, the potion combines the effects of restore potions and antipoison potions. Made from Snakeweed, Ground Unicorn Horn and Nail Beast Nails. Guthix Rest Cures poison and restores Stamina. Made from Harralander and Marrentill. Guthixian Wine can be added to improve the effects. Zamorak Brew Improves the user's strength and combat abilities at the cost of weakened endurance, can cause pain when drunk. Made from Torstol and Jangerberries. Zamorakian Wine can be added to improve the effects. Saradomin Brew Boosts endurance and heals damage at the cost of weakened strength and other combat abilities. Made from Toadflax and crushed birds nest. Saradomist Wine can be added to improve the effects. Agility Potions Improves stamina and Speed. Made from Toadflax and Toad legs. Crafting Potions Improves the user's crafting ability. Made from Wergali and Frog Spawn. Fishing Potions Improves the user's ability to catch fish. Made from Avantoe and Snape Grass. Hunter Potions Improves the user's ability to catch small furry critters. Made from Avantoe and Crushed Kebbit Teeth. Fletching Potions Improves the user's ability to make ranged weapons. Made from Wergali and feathers of a Wimpy bird. Antifire Protects from most of the effects of dragonfire and lessens the damage caused by fire and fire magic. Made from Lantadyme and ground Dragon Scale. A phoenix feather can be added to improve the effects. Guthix Balance If drunk by a Vampyre Juvenile and Juvinate, can either cure their vampyrism, destroy the creature or make it more aggressive, but no longer immune to non silver weaponry. Causes damage to Vyrewatch, but does not affect stronger Vampyres such as Vyrelords/ladies. The recipe is unlikely to be known by a normal potion maker. The recipe was discovered by Ivandis Seergaze and the recipe was only written down on a scrap of paper found by the adventurer. It is made from a restore potion, Garlic and Silver dust. Shrink-Me-Quick Potion Makes you tiny. Side effects of taking this potion include severely reduced strength and defence, you will not have the strength of your former self upon shrinking. Made from Tarromin and shrunk Ogleroot. Ironically you need to use the potion on a Ogleroot to get the shrunk ogleroot in the first place. Goblin Potion Gives a person the appearance of a goblin, only works while not in sunlight. The potion is made from Toadflax and Pharmakos Berries. The berries are rare, so it is unlikely a shop would sell them. Advice when creating new potions No advice has been given so far, if you have some words of wisdom, feel free to write them down. Commonly Made Mistakes *Not all potions will have the same effect on every person, certain characteristic's could affect the outcome, such as Species, Age, illness or maybe even Gender. Trivia *The term 'Herblore' originates from the first age, as it is when humans first learnt to use it. Paradoxically, it was first named by the adventurer who had traveled back in time, met its creator and suggested the name to her. Category:Guides Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Roleplay Basics